Federation Starfleet Handbook - Not Done
Welcome! Who we Are Federation Starfleet is a roleplay organization located on the free online building game ROBLOX. We are made up of 8 branches such as Operations and Engineering. We want to let young ROBLOX users become a Starfleet officer with a duty while enjoying themselves at the same time. A bit of History Our group was founded on November of 2008. Back then it was only an idea. But as time progressed, it grew into a reality. In February 2009 we had one small roleplay ship and a handfull of members. We were organized. A few months later another handful of people joined, we had a number of events as well, and our first promotion ceremony. Later, in July, we decided another RP ship should be built. After about a month, the Loki Class vessel was put into commision. A month later, Fleet captain Siondark1 became captain of a Loki Class vessel, the USS Scarlet - C. In September, EFS decided it had to change the way it worked, and become even more organized. They planned to make a reform by the end of that month. FS is now up and running. The process of a Federation Starfleet Officer If you need help on what to do next, you can look here. This will discuss *Requirements for promotion from one rank to another. *How to go through the Cadet Process (What you do when you first join FS) When a recruit's application is processed and accepted they officially become the rank of Cadet. The cadets are part of the Alpha Cadet Group. They report to the Company Commander until they move on in Federation Starfleet. If there is no Company Commander, they MAY report to Admiral Swordsman524. Cadet to Ensign 1) A cadet physical must be on file (contact Head of Medical, Trekkie to schedule a physical) 2) Must send a transfer request to a vessel/station commander. 3) Must join the EFS/FS site using their ROBLOX username. 4) Must wait 2 months minimum until next promotion. Ensign to Lieutenant JG 1) Must be part of a Vessel/Station crew for at least 2 months. 2) Must join the wiki using your ROBLOX username. 3) Must make a profile page on the wiki (the title must be their ROBLOX username. Hehe.) 4) Must wait 3 months minimum until next promotion. Lieutenant JG to Lieutenant 1) Must transfer position to another vessel/station. 2) Must keep the position on that vessel/station for at least 3months. 3) Must wait 4 months minimum until next promotion. Lieutenant to Lieutenant Cmdr. 3) None, but must wait 5 months minimum until next promotion Lieutenant Cmdr. to Commander 4) None, but must wait 5 months minimum until next promotion. Commander to Captain 5) None, but must wait 5 months minimum until next promotion. Reporting Cadets report to their Cadet Commanders with any reports or questions etc. Branch head may report directly to the admirals with all reports and questions. Others may report to their superior officer at their post, for example, if you are an Engineer on a vessel or station, you would report to the Chief Engineer on that vessel or station. If you wish to switch your current branch or post, you can use the Transfer Request Form. --- Written by Swordsman524